


Choices

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 Two Cathedrals, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post ep toTwo Cathedrals





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Choices**

**by: Dee**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
 **Rating:** ADULT  
 **Disclaimer:** They're not mine they are his. But if he asked me I would leave my boring thankless job, move to L.A. and write episodes for him. I'm not holding my breath though.   
**Summary:** Post ep to _Two Cathedrals_.  


The crush of reporters and photographers moving in on him made it difficult to breath. He wanted to get away from them. He wanted to find Donna. 

"Josh, the limo is here, let's go." Sam pulled him in direction of the Secret Service men who had cleared an exit through a side door. Leo and the President had already been taken back to the White House. CJ was still talking to several press people, declining one on one interviews no doubt. Toby was already inside the limo.

As soon as Josh stepped outside he felt the rain pummel him. The wind made it hard for him to gain his footing. He looked behind him searching the sea of faces for Donna, but all he saw was flashbulbs. He could tell by the way they were holding the microphones out from their bodies that they were shouting questions, but the wind and the rain drowned them out.

Josh was about to step into the car. Sam and Toby were shaking thrain from their hair. 

"Get in," Toby told him. 

"No. I've got to find Donna," Josh told them both. "She came here with Margaret. I don't want them getting stopped by the press."

"You're never going to find her in that mess, Josh. Get in. You'll see her back at the office."

The office. No, he wasn't ready for that yet. There were too many things going through his head. "Leo said we're not meeting."

The rain drilled into the back of his neck as he leaned over the car door. It should have been warmer as it was May but there was definite sting in the drops. 

"President's not meeting with us, but we need to … I don't knowPlan. Talk. Prepare. Get in the goddamn car, Josh you're letting the rain in."

"No, I'll meet you back there. I've got to find Donna." That was his choice. His decision. They weren't going to plan or talk or prepare tonight. They were just going to sit around and think about what hajust happened. 

Josh wasn't ready for that. Not yet. He slammed the car door and pounded on the driver's window to let the agents know he wasn'going. He tightened his coat around him and went in search of Donna. 

He didn't want to go back inside afraid of being mauled by the quote hungry media. So he walked around the edge of building, putting his coat up around his head to avoid recognition trying to see througthe teaming rain. The good news was that he was looking for Margaret and Donna, two tall women with distinctive colored hair that stood out. 

The better news was that Donna was also looking for him. 

"Josh!"

He saw her huddled under her coat under a street light. "Where's Margaret?" he shouted through the rain.

"She went to get the car," she shouted back. "We were going back to office."

Just then Margaret pulled up to the corner slowly, her windshield wipers moving at full speed. Josh opened the passenger door and leaned inside. "I'll take her home, Margaret. Drive careful."

Margaret nodded solemnly and pulled away from them merging back into traffic. 

"Josh what are you doing?"

"Come on," he said. He took her hand in his own and began jogging against the wind pulling her behind him. It felt good, he thought, to fight something. This was something he could take on, an opponent he could see. 

Tonight Bartlett told the world two things, that he was sick and that he planned to run again. Josh should have been elated. Today he had felt his world coming to an end. When Leo called to say the president had made his decision to not run, he wanted to throw things, stamp his feet, and say no, I'm not ready to go yet. I haven't done everything I wanted to do. That's when he realized he had no power in that situation. None. Josh Lyman served at the pleasure of the president. His pleasure, his decision, his choice to run or not run. 

Josh had never felt so out of control in his life. He couldn't fight the man he was supposed to serve, but he couldn't stand the thought of meekly obeying a decision that he knew in his heart was wrong. Then the president had changed his mind. 

It was that simple and that ludicrous that for the second time thaday Josh felt his whole world spinning 180 degrees, again through no choice of his own. He served at the pleasure of the president. 

But what about his pleasure?

"Josh!" Donna shouted from behind him. "Where are we going?"

"My place," he told her. "It's just a few blocks up."

That she didn't stop in her tracks or ask him why they were going there was a good sign. Maybe she sensed his mood, understood that he needed to be with someone of his choosing

By the time they reached his place they were beyond soaked. Jostossed his keys on the counter and stood looking at Donna who was pulling her dripping coat off. 

"You're all wet."

Donna glared at him disgustedly. "Yes, Josh. That's what happens when you make me run four blocks in a Tropical Storm. I'm going to need to dry these clothes out some before we go back to office."

"There are some towels in the bathroom. And my robe is on the …"

"Back of the door. I know." 

She walked off and he stood for a while watching her. Of course she knew where his robe was. She was the one who bought the hook for thback of his bathroom door. That way it was there for him after he got out of the shower. This happened after a particularly embarrassing incident last summer when she was staying with him and he had walked from the bathroom back to his bedroom in the buff. Donna had been in his bedroom making his bed. 

It might not have been so bad if he hadn't immediately gotten hard. He ripped a pillow off the bed she had just straightened and stood there like an idiot, while she turned three shades of red. The nexday there was a hook on the door and a robe waiting for him when he left the shower. 

That's right, he recalled, his mood still turbulent. He'd gotten shot while serving at the pleasure of the president. Certainly not his choice and out of his control. But he'd dealt with all that hadn't he? He'd come to grips with the fact that there were some things in life you couldn't control, like his sister dying, or his father getting cancer, or him getting shot, or feelings. 

You couldn't control feelings no matter how hard you tried. Josh walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He popped off the cap antook a long draw on it, feeling the alcohol rush through this already hypersensitive system. 

Donna came out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel that sat like a headdress on her head. His robe was wrapped around her but he could see the pale skin of her breastbone between the overlapping flannel sides. He wondered what she would think if he put his mouth on that spot. 

"Josh!" she blurted out as if she heard his secret thoughts and was outraged. "What are you doing?"

I don't know, he thought. I don't what I'm doing, but I know I'tired of other people being in control of my actions. I'm tired of living my life for the pleasure of another. I want to make my own choices, control my own destiny

He didn't say this, he simply took another swig of his beer. 

"You're going to catch pneumonia," she fussed as she moved towards him. She pulled at the lapels of his drenched overcoat and pushed it down his arms. He set his beer on the counter so that she could pull the coat all the way down his arms and off him while he stood motionless, speechless. 

She hung his coat up on the rack near the door. "Josh talk to me," said turning back to him. She did the same thing with his suit coaand hung that on another peg. "Tell me what's the matter. I thoughyou would be happy. This means it's not over. This means he's going to fight."

"Until he changes his mind again."

"He's not going to do that. I saw his face on the T.V. He wasresolute. I'm sure of it."

She reached for his tie and Josh brought his hand up and captured her wrist. She stared at him, waiting, and suddenly he knew why he brought her back here. This was his choice. But he wanted it to be hers too

"Josh?"

He brought her captured wrist to his lips and kissed the inside of it. Then he wrapped his other hand around her neck and tugged gently, letting her know what he wanted, but leaving the decision in her hands. 

"Your choice," he whispered his lips a fraction of an inch away from hers


	2. Choices 2

 

**Choices**

**by:Dee**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
 **Rating:** ADULT  
 **Disclaimer:** They're not mine they are his. But if he asked me I would leave my boring thankless job, move to L.A. and write episodes for him. I'm not holding my breath though.   
**Summary:** Post ep to _Two Cathedrals_.  


* * *

Donna closed the distance. The impact of her warm lips on his chilled ones was thrilling. The contrast between thinking that this was new and exciting and old and familiar was also thrilling.

Moving now he circled his arms around her waist and lifted her slightly. He took a few steps until she was back up against the wall in the hallway leading to his bedroom. His plan had been to take her there, but her tongue was in his mouth, and the taste of her was overwhelming him. 

He backed a way to get air and to loosen the sash of the robe. 

"Josh what are we…I mean are you sure?"

"Yes," he said determinedly. "I've never been more sure of anything. And I won't change my mind." 

He undid the sash and spread apart the two halves of the robe. She was naked underneath and the sight of her took his breath away. Her skin was pale, her stomach was flat, her breasts were plump and round and her nipples were puckered into tight buds. He wondered if that was from the cold or from him. He ran his hands over them, cupping them, shaping them. Then he continued to slide his hands over her body, around her waist and over the smooth cheeks of her ass. Leaning down he took one nipple into his mouth and tugged on it. He felt her arch against him. He heard her sigh his name. 

Switching to her other breast, he gently closed his teeth over her tight bud, then ruthlessly teased it with his tongue. 

"Josh," she sighed again. 

He wanted to capture that sound in his mouth. It was probably thonly desire that might have made him give up the treat of her sweet breasts. This time he took control of the kiss. He pushed his tongue inside her like he had always fantasized about pushing his body inside of hers. 

There was something about her. Something that healed him. It was selfish, he knew, but he wanted her to heal him again, to make him feel whole, and to give him back the purpose that he'd lost in thlast twenty four hours. 

He pressed his body against hers, pressing her into the wall at her back. She gasped at the shock of his still wet clothes against henow heated skin. He tried to pull away but her arms were around hiwaist holding him tightly against her. She lifted her leg around his ass and tried to grind herself against his erection.

He couldn't remember a time when he'd been more aroused. He couldn't remember ever feeling so close to coming so quickly. But he wasn't near ready yet. There were too many things he wanted to do to her, for her

Dropping to his knees in front of her he used his hands to hold her hips steady against the wall. He sat back on his heels and admirethe view. The soft blond curls that covered her sex tempted him. He moved his one hand down cupping her sex with his palm. She pushed her hips at him, and he smiled up at her. Then he brought his mouth against her and he heard her scream ever so quietly. His tonguparted her folds and his lips captured her nub. Her hands plunged into his wet hair and she lifted her leg over his shoulder to give him better access. 

She was hot. So hot and wet and he couldn't get enough of her. He dipped his tongue inside her and tasted her arousal. He lifted one hand to cup her breast, his fingers playing with her nipple all thwhile still pinning her against the wall so she couldn't escape his mouth. 

"Josh! Josh!" she cried out. "I'm…Ahhhh. God." He felt the leg on his shoulder tremble. He felt her fingers tugging at his hair and her sex dripping into his mouth. It was most erotic moment of his life. Donna coming for him. Gently, he lowered her leg and stood up, his handback on her hips to hold her steady. 

He looked at her face. Her cheeks were flushed; her eyes were glazed over. She turned her head to avoid his gaze, but he continued to stare at her until she faced him. She met his eyes and brought her hand to his cheek. Hesitantly, shyly, she smiled. Josh brought his mouth down hers and let her taste himself on him. Let her taste the combination of them together. 

Donna pushed on his shoulders and he thought he might have gone too far. Maybe she wasn't ready for the intimacy yet just because he'd been ready for so long. He opened his mouth to apologize, but she shook her head. The towel came off and she tossed it aside. Shshrugged her shoulders and the robe dropped to the floor. Then she dropped to the floor mimicking his earlier actions. 

Kneeling in front of him, she tugged his shirt out of his pants and began to unbutton the buttons from the bottom. Then she placed her hands on his exposed stomach and it was his turn to gasp. He hadn't realized how cold he was, or how warm her hands would be. He thoughabout how that sensation might feel on his cock, which was rock hard despite being trapped in the wet cold confines of his pants. He didn't have to think for long. Donna undid his belt and button and zipper lowering his pants and his boxers just enough to free his erection. She wrapped her palm around him and he groaned like a man in agony. Her hand was so hot, and she was gripping him tightly and he thought he might just let himself pump into her hot tight hand. Then suddenly he felt her lips on the head of his cock and he jerked back. 

"No, I can't," he whispered. "I'll come."

"No you won't," she told him. "You want to be inside me. But I wanyou to feel this. I want you to feel what I felt." She lowered her mouth over him and he squeezed eyes shut against the pleasure bracing his hands against the wall. If it was possible her mouth was hottethan her hand. The contrast of his wet and freezing pants against his thighs, and his wet shirt against his chest versus the heat of her mouth on his cock was too much. He let her stroke him, once, twicethen more time with her mouth before he pulled away

"Stand up," he ordered her, while he tried to regain some control of his body. 

She rose between his arms, wrapping her hands around his waist inside of his damp shirt, stroking his back. She met his eyes again, this time less shy, like she'd overcome her inhibitions and was with hievery step of the way. She kissed him and held him tight again lifting her leg around his waist giving him access to what he needed.

He bent slightly and guided his erection to her sex, dipping it in her wetness, loving the soft silky feel of her on his overly sensitive skin. 

"Josh, I'm not… I'm not on the pill," she whispered in his ear all the while thrusting her hips at him, trying to take him into her body. 

He lifted his head and met her eyes. "No protection. Our choice. Our lives."

For a moment she said nothing, then firmly she nodded. "Our choice. Our lives," she repeated.

Suddenly he was filled with an inexplicable joy that only enhanced and sharpened his desire. He thrust himself into her in one lunge, the two of them gasping simultaneously. This wasn't sex he thought. This was their future. His future with Donna. He pounded into her again and again, wanting to be gentle, but her nails digging into his ass holding him to her wouldn't let him be. 

I could make her pregnant, he thought in the dark recesses of his mind. I want to make her pregnant. I want to fill her with my seed and give her my baby. I want her to be the mother of my child. Thewere thoughts he'd never had in conjunction with sex, but now he couldn't let them go. He felt primitive and it felt good. He heard her calling his name, holding him tighter. He wanted to make her come again; he wanted to feel her explode with him. He fucked her harder lifting her against the wall slamming into her with a force he'd never known before. Then she cried out and wrapped herself around hiso tightly like she would never let go. He felt her internal muscles squeeze him and he was lost, pumping himself and spilling himself deep inside of her. 

Then it was over and her legs fell from around him as he gently pulled himself out of her. He backed off and she slid to the floor. He didn't have enough strength to hold her up. He fell to his knees again, desperately sucking in air while he touched her leg, then reached for her hand. 

"Donna. God, Donna tell me I didn't… I've never… like that…Tell me you're okay."

Regaining her own breath, she shifted herself and raised herself onto her knees so she could face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him until she felt his arms circle her. "Women are much sturdier then men give us credit for," she whispered against his ear. "I'm okay. I may not walk straight for few days, but it feels good."

"We didn't use anything," he whispered back, reminding her of their decision now that the passion had ebbed.

"I know. My choice. My decision. I'll live with the consequences if there are any."

"We'll live with them," he corrected her, pulling back so he could see her face. "This wasn't … this wasn't just blowing off steam. This was our beginning."

"We began a long time ago, Josh. This was just our middle," she smiled.

He smiled back. "Would it be wrong to tell you that I hope we made a baby tonight?"

Her eyes immediately filled with tears. "No. It wouldn't." She stood then and pulled him to his feet. "We're going to take a hot shower, then we're going to go to bed. I'll call Toby. Tell him you're nogoing to make it back in tonight."

It felt good to put himself in her care. That was definitely his choice. 

The End


End file.
